1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver, and more particularly to a portable television receiver capable of transmitting image data through a communication channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, liquid-crystal television sets using a liquid-crystal display unit in the display section in place of a cathode ray tube (CRT), one of typical display devices, have been popularized because of lightness and thinness. For example, they are widely used in the fields of car use and sports watching. Particularly, such miniaturized liquid-crystal television sets as to fit in a breast pocket of the shirt are now on the market. People may go to work or on a business trip, carrying those TV sets with them to watch a TV program whenever they want to.
With such conventional liquid-crystal TV sets, however, since TV waves are received and only the received image data is displayed on the liquid-crystal display unit, the images that people can see on the liquid-crystal TV set are limited to those televised.
In these days, people often use the telephone at a going-out place and can of course transmit only sound to the other party on the phone.
It is unreasonable and inconvenient that people carrying liquid-crystal TV sets with them can transmit only sound to the other party on the telephone without transmitting image data.